


Wedding Invitations

by fitzsimmonkeys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonkeys/pseuds/fitzsimmonkeys
Summary: Aside from his mum and Team SHIELD, Fitz only had two people on his guest list. Getting them to the wedding, however, could prove to be difficult.





	Wedding Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fics I ever wrote, right after 5x06. It could have been canon compliant then, and then it became canon divergence, but after the finale I guess it could be canon compliant again?

Hunter picked up the phone and was shocked to hear Fitz’s voice on the other end.  
“Fitzy! You’re alive! How’d you time travel backwards, McFly?”  
“Uh.. more on that later, I have big important news. You with Bobbi?”  
Hunter paused. “With her, as in romantically involved, or physically near each other?”  
“Physically near would be nice.”  
“Yeah, your phone call actually interrupted us making out. What’s up?”  
Fitz hesitated, slightly confused as to why Hunter needed clarification on the question. But then again, it was Hunter and Bobbi. He continued with a shaky deep breath.  
“I’m getting married.”  
“WHAT!?” “Fitz is getting MARRIED,” he mouthed to Bobbi. Fitz could hear her muffled gasp and squeal (how very, well, not Bobbi).  
“To Simmons?” Hunter questioned.  
“No, no, I’m getting married to Melinda Ma- of course it’s Jemma. Who else would it be?”  
Hunter smiled. “Congrats mate. I’m really proud of you.”  
Bobbi grabbed the phone to offer her congratulations as well. “When’s the big day?”  
Filled with nervous excitement, Fitz squeezed his bad hand into a fist. “Well, today, we were thinking.”  
“TODAY!?” Bobbi screamed, and Hunter grabbed the phone back.  
“So, um, can you make it?” Fitz asked.  
“Course we can! Wouldn’t miss it for the world, mate.”  
“Great, we’ll send a quinjet your way, then. Where are you?”  
Hunter cleared his throat. “Well, that’s where things might get a bit tricky. You see, we’re currently being held hostage. On a boat. In the middle of what I’m 98 percent sure is the Mediterranean Sea.”


End file.
